Wind Beneath My Wings
by Anime-Yasha
Summary: Dedication to BlueroseS.S Gaara remembers one of the only people he's ever trusted and what she means to him. Slight AU, GaaraOC. Gin.


**Wind of my Wings**

**By: Gin-Yasha**

****

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Naruto right now, but I do own my OC.

**Summary**- Gaara remembers one of the only people he's ever trusted and what she means to him. Slight AU,GaaraOC.

**Author's Note**- This fic is a request because my wonderful first reviewer on Akari's Kids. She and two other lucky people will get a dedicated one-shot of their choice. So here is a GaaraOC for BlueroseS.S! Hope you like it!

* * *

Sabaku no Gaara glared daggers at the poor tree across the pathway in which he stood. It stood there innocently not understanding the hateful gaze directed towards it and continnued growing happily. Gaara looked towards the moon with a sigh of impatience and sat on the bench that seemed to be there exactly for that purpose. The moon shimmered downwards and made Gaara think of a time long past...

**_Flashback!_**

_A young Sabaku no Gaara glanced around the unfamiliar town with fear and suprise mixed with something else, anger maybe? Either way, now that his stupid sibling of a brother had lost him, Gaara had to wander around the unfamiliar town with nothing to do and not a single person that he cared to meet._

_Suddenly, Gaara was flung to the ground by a peppy girl around his age that looked afully familiar. She looked him over then hugged him again. Her glassy-yellow eyes burned with an inner-happiness that made Gaara feel the need to smile. Her hair was just as unusual, it's brightred clashed with her pale skin and she smiled again gayly at poor Gaara. It was at that moment that Gaara realized who this crazy girl was._

_"Nuri Leon?" he asked quietly. He couldn't believe that his childhood friend and only trusted person was living here of all places._

_"I knew you'd remember me Gaara-kun!" Nuri grinned impishly,"Even if I did have to yell your name three times and glomp you before you realized it!" She grinned continually as Gaara felt his suprised look drift into one of a happy smile._

_"How could I forget? When was it that you moved here again? Two years ago? Three? Four?"_

_"Three and a half." she answered quickly._

_"Temari andI missed you." said Gaara slowly._

_Nuri though for a minute,"What abaout Kankuro?"_

_Gaara shrugged,"I'm mad at him. He left- correction, he ditched- me. And I was not happy." said Gaara as his smile disappeared and he began his endless pout._

_Nuri smiled,"Yes, but if he hadn't of left you, then you'd never known I was here!" Nuri grinned,"Right?"_

_Gaara couldn't help but grin with her,"Nuri, you're such an opptemist."_

_"Yeah, well you're a pessimist!" she retorted grinning with humor Gaara easily understood. They laughed and wandered off towards the park where they sat on swings and began rocking back and forth, telling of now and the past three years._

_"Err, Nuri?" asked Gaara after a little while._

_She looked up from drawing in the sand, which she immediatly covered up the doodle by wiping it out quickly,"Yeah?"_

_"I'm hungry." said Gaara slowly._

_"Okay, you wanna wait here? I'll be right back, my house is that one right over there. I'll be right back, so don't leave!" Nuri dashed off towards the pretty blue and white house right across the road to the park whileGaara sat on the swing and hummed under his breath. A few seconds after Nuri disappeared inside, three big boys came up. They walked over and shoved Gaara to the ground. Gaara squeaked in suprise and fell backwards._

_The first boy grinned evilly,"Yo, you know Nuri? My friend here likes her. And you're gonna be the one who helps him become her boyfriend, got it!"_

_Gaara shook his head and the other two boys shoved him to the ground. They began to beat him up, and since at this time Gaara didn't have complete control over the sand (or he just never had the sand at all) they began to beat him up. \_

_Suddenly, lightning fast, Nuri came running out of the house with a butcher knife in hand,"Hey, jerks! LET GO OF GAARA!" The other boys stopped attacking and began throwing insults at Nuri._

_"Rescuing your lover?" asked the second, fat boy._

_Nuri sighd,"Rescuing, no, helping out, yes. Lover, no, best friend, you bet. NOW GET!" The boys didn't run just yet. Nuri eyed them warily but stood her ground._

_The third and final boy who hadn't spoken yet came forward,"Nuri, will you-"_

_"No."_

_"-go out-"_

_"No." she said again with more force._

_"-with me? Please?" finished then poor boy._

_"You've attacked my friend and you now expect me to forgive you, don't bother. I hold grudges, even Gaara knows that. NO GET! I DON'T WANT TO HAVE TO TELL YOU AGAIN!" She screamed the final bit in hopes of getting it through their thick skulls. Nuri even waved the butcher knife which she still held in her hand, and that was what must has sent them running. They know never to trust a girl with a knife, especially if she's mad, especially if that mad girl is Nuri Leon._

_Once they had left for good, Nuri dropped beside Gaara,"I'm sorry!" Gaara just smield and struggled to stand._

_"I'm fine." Gaara smiled at her._

_Nuri hugged him,"No you're not, you almost got beat up for me...I'm sorry Gaara-kun."_

_Gaara smiled with difficulty,"It's fine, don't worry. I'll be fine." He looked and nearly laughed at Nuri expression..._

**_End Flashbask_**

The now much older Gaara glared into the darkness,"You're late."

His friend walked out of the shadows, the years only adding to her beauty. Now her red hair shone the color of fresh blood and her eyes the color of the ever-glowing sun. Just like her personality.

"Gaara?" she asked quietly.

Gaara was startled out of his thoughts,"Yes, Nuri?"

She grinned helplessly and said only one word before breaking into a fit of giggles,"Pessimist."

Gaara cracked a smiled and finished her thought,"Optemist." They both, yes both, laughed and continued on their way though the road of life.

* * *

Did you ever know that you're my hero?  
You're everything I wish I could be.  
I could fly higher than an eagle,  
for you are the wind beneath my wings.

Fly, fly, fly high against the sky,  
so high I almost touch the sky.  
Thank you, thank you,  
thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings.

* * *

**Author's Note**-

**Gin**- I am so tired.

**Aoi**- Why?

**Gin**- I stayed up to write your fic.

**Aoi**- Really?

**Gin**- Yeah. Now I'm gonna go sleep.

**Aoi**- What's it about? Cheese?

**Gin**- Now you may find it inconceivable or at the very least a bit unlikely that the relative position of the planets and the stars could have a special deep significance or meaning that exclusively applies to only you, but let me give you my assurance that these forecasts and predictions are all based on solid, scientific, documented evidence, so you would have to be some kind of moron not to realize that every single one of them is absolutely true. Where was I?...

**Aoi**- Wha?

**Gin**- Sleepysleepysleepy...

Aoi- Well, thanks to Gin, I got my fic and now that she's tired, I'll say it for her. R&R please, she really deserves it.


End file.
